La découverte
by Delphinesmith99
Summary: Lorsque l'agent Rossabi interroge Joan à propos de la mort de Seth Newman. Annie découvre quelque chose sur sa chef qui pourrait bien changer sa vision des choses...


Annie Walker avait tué Seth Newman. Elle y repensait très souvent. Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire. C'était un ami de Joan Campbell. Annie s'en voulait beaucoup. Et elle était perturbée car elle avait découvert que Seth était la taupe d'Henri Wilcox à la CIA. A présent, le FBI avait retrouvé le corps de ce traître et avait ouvert une enquête. Une vieille connaissance d'Annie la dirigeait : l'Agent Rossabi. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup car elle avait déjà causé des problèmes par le passé. Lors de ses premiers jours à l'Agence, elle avait eu affaire à lui. Elle se faisait alors passer pour une prostituée.

Le fait qu'il la connaisse déjà n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. En tout cas, il avait vu sur le GPS de la voiture de Seth qu'il s'était rendu chez Joan, la chef d'Annie. Il voulait donc interroger Joan. Annie aimait beaucoup Joan. Cette dernière semblait toujours un peu froide à première vue, mais elle était très gentille, en vérité. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour protéger Annie quand elle le pouvait. Même quand il s'agissait de couvrir un meurtre comme elle l'avait fait en nettoyant l'appartement de Seth Newman.

Annie sentait que sous ses dehors sévères, Joan n'avait pas un cœur de pierre. Et le fait qu'elle ait agi en sa faveur plus d'une fois, elle qui n'était qu'un simple agent, indiquait qu'elle avait bien plus d'affection pour Annie qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Le jeune agent considérait Joan comme étant une amie. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle, quelles que soient les circonstances. Cette femme blonde aux yeux bleus la protégeait tant qu'elle pouvait. Annie lui en était très reconnaissante. Sans Joan, elle aurait pu finir très mal plus d'une fois.

L'agent Rossabi commença à interroger Joan. Annie se tenait derrière lui. Elle avait peur pour Joan. Que se passerait-il si on apprenait que sa chef avait nettoyé l'appartement ? Rien de bon, elle en était sûre. Les premières questions de l'agent du FBI ne retinrent pas son attention. Cependant, une de ses phrases la fit sursauter :

 _Vous et Monsieur Newman étiez tous les deux aux narcotiques anonymes._

Annie se figea, trop surprise pour proférer un son. Se sentant fixée, elle tourna la tête. Joan avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Un air inquiet était apparu dans ses pupilles. Joan ? Aux Narcotiques Anonymes ? C'était choquant à entendre. Il lui paraissait malsain que cet homme ait pu révéler un tel secret, surtout en présence de Calder. Car Calder était dans la pièce également. C'était le nouveau chef du DPD depuis peu, Joan était son supérieur. Dans un monde d'hommes comme celui-ci où les femmes avaient beaucoup de mal à se faire respecter, une telle révélation n'était jamais bonne.

 _Au cours de vos discussions de groupe, a-t-il tenu des propos qui concernent cette enquête ?_

 _Non. Seth était abstinent et il forçait mon admiration, je dois dire._

Joan n'avait pas démenti l'affirmation de l'agent du FBI. Elle était donc bien aux Narcotiques Anonymes. Elle était ou avait été une droguée. Mais Annie avait une grande confiance en Joan. Elle la soutiendrait jusqu'au bout. Elle se fichait des défauts qu'elle avait. Mais elle avait peur que l'on puisse utiliser cette information contre elle.

 _Dépendant un jour, dépendant toujours._

L'agent Rossabi venait de parler. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Annie sentit la colère monter en elle. Mais Joan répondit calmement :

 _Vous savez ce que c'est…_

 _Seth Newman était aux Narcotiques Anonymes. C'est une information que vous auriez dû révéler dès le début de l'enquête._

Calder était intervenu à son tour.

 _Est-ce que la notion d'anonymat a un sens pour vous ?_

N'y tenant plus, Annie se leva d'un bond. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette conversation prendre un tel tournant :

 _Vous avez les réponses que vous attendiez, Agent Rossabi ?_

 _Pour l'instant._

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce. Annie le suivit, marchant comme un automate. Cette révélation sur Joan l'avait beaucoup surprise.

Point de vue de Joan :

Joan vint à la rencontre de l'agent Rossabi avec un sourire factice. Annie et Calder se tenaient juste à côté. Ils avaient dû discuter de l'affaire. Elle salua l'agent du FBI qui lui expliqua qu'il voulait l'interroger dans le cadre de l'enquête. Elle demanda à Calder et Annie de reprendre leurs activités, mais Rossabi leur demlanda de venir avec eux pendant l'entretient. Tout alla bien jusqu'au moment où il évoqua les Narcotiques Anonymes.

Joan n'avait pas parlé de ça à Annie et Calder. Automatiquement, elle regarda Annie pour voir sa réaction, anxieuse. Cette dernière avait l'air très surprise mais pas en colère. La conversation se poursuivit. Calder semblait outré qu'elle n'ait pas apporté cette information plus tôt. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, elle avait senti qu'Annie trépignait dans son coin. Joan ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait d'elle à présent, mais elle ne semblait pas d'accord avec Calder qui voulait en savoir plus.

Joan la vit soudain se lever, interrompant la conversation. Elle paraissait en colère. Annie mit fin aux questions de Calder. Sa chef lui en fut vraiment reconnaissante. Elle n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet. Annie s'était placée entre Joan et l'agent Rossabi. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. L'agent du FBI sortit de la pièce peu de temps après. Annie le suivit sans ajouter un mot. Joan croisa le regard moqueur de Calder.

Joan était plutôt étonnée qu'Annie l'ait défendue. Après la révélation qu'avait faite Rossabi, elle s'était attendue à ce que la jeune blonde la regarde différemment. Elle avait pensé qu'elle la regarderait comme si elle était une étrangère. Mais elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle lui fasse ça. Dans cette agence, il fallait s'épauler, entre femmes. C'était dur de tenir au milieu de tous ces hommes prêts à vous marcher sur les pieds pour monter en grade.

Joan tenait beaucoup à Annie. Elle n'était pas comme les autres agents qu'elle avait formés. Depuis le début, elle avait senti quelque chose de différent chez elle. Joan sortit de la salle. Elle marcha dans le couloir. Elle voulait aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. Un café ferait l'affaire. Après avoir pris un gobelet en plastique et l'avoir soigneusement rempli pour tenter de se calmer, elle repartit dans le couloir.

Elle l'aperçut avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. Annie était assise au bord d'une fontaine dans un couloir. La jeune femme fixait le mur d'un air absent. Joan s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle, la faisant sursauter :

Joan ! Vous êtes là….Ça va ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

Ne vous en faites pas Annie, je vais bien. Merci pour tout à l'heure, d'avoir interrompu la conversation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si vous ne l'aviez pas fait. Je n'aime pas trop parler de ça, en principe. C'est une partie de moi que je déteste. Vous avez le droit de me détester pour vous avoir caché tout ça.

Non, Joan ! Je ne vous en veux pas. J'aurais certes aimé être au courant, mais je comprend que vous ne vouliez pas dévoiler ce genre de secret.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rejoins les Narcotiques Anonymes. Il y a des années, j'ai dû intégrer le groupe car j'avais ce même problème d'addiction. Je ne connaissait pas encore Arthur. Seth m'avait présentée au groupe. Ce n'est que peu avant votre départ pour la Russie que j'ai repris cette très mauvaise habitude après avoir été clean pendant des années.

C'est ma faute. A ce moment-là, je vous ai vraiment mené la vie dure. En plus j'étais dans le service de Lena Smith, une ennemie à vous, et je n'ai pas été très gentille.

Joan vit Annie se prendre la tête entre les mains. Elle avait l'air vraiment ennuyée et désolée d'avoir, pensait-elle, réveillé la vieille addiction de Joan. Cette dernière se récria :

Non, Annie. Ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute. J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes en même temps, à ce moment-là. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Joan se leva après avoir replacé une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de son agent en souriant. Puis elle repartit dans le couloir. Annie n'ajouta rien.


End file.
